


Trade It All to Protect You

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Killing, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade It All to Protect You

Jemma stared at him from her position in the doorway. He surveyed an array of weapons on his own. As she ran her eyes over him she spotted a knife, a couple of guns, explosives. He was already armed, but she could tell he was looking for something bigger.

"Bucky…"

"Jemma, we’ve talked about this."

She sighed and crossed her arms around her body, but it didn’t make her feel better, it was as if she wanted something more. As she looked at the man facing away from her she knew what she wanted, but he was still out of her reach. “This isn’t a good idea. You admitted to me that when you are angry you it wasn’t-.” He grabbed a weapon and held it up as if he was looking down the barrel. Jemma swallowed. For the time she had known Bucky she’d never seen this side of him. “You said when you were angry you feared what you’d become.”

When Bucky turned to face her Jemma swallowed, and she wished she could have hidden the concern on her face.

"I’m not the only one going Jemma."

His voice was firm, cold. Jemma couldn’t help but look away from him, not because she couldn’t look at him, but it was hard. There was no way of stopping the man he was turning into at that moment. With a sigh she looked up at him. “You’re the one I’m worried about.”

When he frowned there was something angry behind it. Yet when he came closer, she stayed still. Jemma wasn’t afraid of him. Bucky would never hurt her.

For a moment when he looked down at her she saw something of the man he had become, not the Winter Solider.

"You’re on the list Jemma. They’re coming after you."

She looked away from him, knowing what he said was true. “I know, I just wish you wouldn’t-.”

Bucky tilted his head to the side to look at her. “Jemma, this is all I can do. We’ll find them, and if I have to, I’ll kill them. End of story.”

When she looked back he still had that concern in his face, there was still emotion there, but he was dressed in leather, black from neck to toe. It was to similar to the Winter Solider, and that made her worry. “Please, come back in one piece.” Come back sane.

He smiled and lifted his only free hand, pausing mid raise. Jemma glanced at it, realizing it was his cybernetic hand. That was what had stopped him. Jemma lifted her own hand and covered it with her own, bringing it slowly to her cheek where it hovered. It was cold against her skin, but it didn’t matter. The pained look on his face was enough for her to know it meant something to him.

Then he pulled away, and the coldness came over him again. Jemma watched him go, praying he would come back to her the same. It killed her that he was doing this for her, becoming this person for her. When he came back they would have a lot to talk about.


End file.
